workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 27 (TROHP)
Review Responses: Kego66: I'm glad you're liking it. Snowflowx: Yes, his parents found out, but he was a rapist and pedophile, and Harry obviously explained he executed him and then faked the torture. He didn't want his parents on his case, and the truth was actually the best thing in that case. keyblademeister88: Glad you liked that little bit of humor. Did I conceal the fact that Regulus was alive and in Durmstrang well? I wasn't sure until the big reveal, so I would like opinions on that. Yaw6113: I'm glad you like my story and want it published faster, but I actually only have 29 and-a-half chapters written and need to do more, but... I think I can stretch the story up to about sixty or maybe even eighty chapters. After chapter thirty, I'll be advertising the next saga of my story. FoxFromSpace: Considering that "Magicks of the Arcane" and "The Power" and "Oh God Not Again!" are on your favorites, I'm honored. comodo50: Okay, I needed to show what a Voldemort-like Harry could have become. Basically, Harry will be a nuclear arsenal/One-Man-Army/Navy/Air-force, and wreck some noobs. Harry kinda is an energy vampire, by necessity/design, of course, which will be self-explanatory by chapter twenty-nine or thirty. I can't remember which. Sneg Black: I'm glad. Starecrepily: I'm glad you like the power descriptions, it took me 5+ hours total to finally decide on the rank names. I think I'm doing a good job keeping his evil in check, except for this chapter (Spoiler! Sorry!) Harry does what is necessary for his goals, and sometimes surpassing Voldemort's kill count in a day is necessary to gain allies. Pokemark17: The word "Minor" also means lesser in importance, seriousness, or significance. It can be used in reference to a persons social status, and has on several occasions. Harry is the heir and is more importance, James Jr. isn't. I know what junior means. Nyx2029: Thank you! I'll be trying to update daily until chapter 29, then I'll finish chapter thirty and start working on the next stage of my story. anarion87: Thanks, I will. Author's Note: Please read the Author's note at the end of the chapter, after reading the chapter. August 4th, 1995. So far my summer had been incredibly busy... I killed Ramirez and his people. Burned Palestine to the ground, and killed everyone there. I normally wouldn't have, I sure as hell didn't care for any religion, but I needed to win support and prove my worth. Warlord Wulf was incredibly pleased and so was his puppet Ministry, unfortunately everyone in the alliance heard about how amazing I was and wanted me to aid them. Fortunately, Magical Russia mostly backed down and was merely seeing where the metaphorical line was drawn by testing my allies. Containing a hundred wizard attack force within Containment Wards and burning them alive with Fiendfyre made the lines position very clear. Naturally, what would my alliance be without Spain wanting me to blacken my soul further... I was lucky that they only wanted Morocco. I... persuaded the muggles to rebel against Morocco's control of Western Sahara and that got them distracted so the invasion by Magical and muggle Spain could happen, that enabled them to quickly seize control of massive amounts Moroccan of territory. The Moroccan Ministry of Magic quickly fell, and the muggle military bases were taken out by Greek fire. That way, if anyone investigated, it would appear to be a re-discovered ancient super-weapon. I even got them large chunks of Western Sahara! It had been a month since I killed Ramirez, and I had been repeatedly called upon for aid. I was lucky that Nicolas and Perenelle, and my grandparents had been joining me when they could, mostly I had been fighting alone and letting my grandparents train James more. I had subjugated Cuba, Haiti, the Dominican Republic and completed the conquest of several other small islands; this cleared the Brazilians a path to Mexico via Chain apparition or Portkey and expanded their territory. Doing this took me fifteen days of intense conflict to achieve. I was assassinating opposition to Brazil's expansionist agenda at a rapid rate and installing supporters of it into power. Every so often I had to commit mass-murder to eliminate mass opposition in the form of riots, protesters, and rebellions. I hadn't had to destroy an entire ministry yet, but I suspected that I would eventually have to. I was lucky that I could remain in contact with Fudge and visit my family and girlfriends, though my girlfriends naturally preferred to have me near whenever they had urges... I still managed to keep them satisfied and smiling though. I had loaned the Ministry usage of Nott Manor for remedial day schools in Potions and DADA; as well as donating seventy thousand galleons for the cause. I was lucky that I remembered one important detail... I beat Albus Dumbledore three times, more if you count the other non-combat defeats. I seized his families magic and cut off both brothers off from it, taking it for myself and greatly improving my ability to wield their family magic for when I did study it. I couldn't help but to imagine the old bastard shaking in impotent rage when I 'stole' his birthright. It seemed that my Brazilian and Argentian friends were truly greedy, though I already knew that; people didn't build empires to conquer with due to generosity and mercy. They wanted me to secure Colombia for them, and their countries would split it and use it as a staging ground to either invade or defend against Mexico. I agreed, though I only did so because there was still much that they needed to achieve their goals, and they would most likely need my help. "Colombia has refused to bow to our empire!" Bitencourts general said angrily. What was the idiot expecting? They had been bullying all of South America for fifty years! I noticed that Abreu's pet general shared his indignation, and so did their masters. "I'll create earthquakes near the coastal and mountainous regions. Maybe them losing millions of lives will make them reconsider. I can also devise some other strategies for mass destruction." I distracted them from their pointless anger, and got their interest. "I can target Barranquilla, Cartagena, Buenaventura, and Santa Marta as a warning to surrender. A little over two million casualties should be warning enough for them." The generals and their advisors nodded in agreement, and I disapparated away. I arrived at the location I previously scouted, and began centering myself with meditation. I gathered my darker emotions to augment the magics power and then channeled it into the ground and was rewarded by a large tremor that drained the power of a Sorcerer from me, and I channeled even more power into it; power that only Grand Sorcerers that the likes of Dumbledore and Voldemort possessed, and even then never into a single spell. I was rewarded by the collapse of several hundred buildings and a collective scream that I heard even from miles away. I held the spell, but didn't channel anymore power into it. I needed these allies for James, and I had to keep them interested! The spell needed more power, so I fed some into it, again; the power of a Grand Sorcerer. Minutes later and I had completed my mission: Barranquilla was destroyed. I returned to base. "It's done." I informed them. "Excellent," Bitencourt said with a cruel smile. "General go offer them a last chance to bow!" One hour later... "They killed our messenger!" Abreu yelled. "You're free to destroy as many of their cities as you desire!" He yelled, looking at me. "As you wish," I replied, before disapparating away. I would use my other super-weapon to destroy my next targets, it worked better for larger targets. I arrived near Cartagena, and quickly prepared myself for a powerful piece of arcane magic. "Induco caelum necnon terra simul!" I said, while focusing on the city. I smirked as the meteors rained down through the clouds and disapparated farther away. I calmly watched as the city was obliterated by the wrath of the heavens while suppressing my emotions with Occlumency. I had to do this! I needed to keep my allies happy and compliant so they would aid my family! I quickly cleared my mind of my internal debate. When the city was destroyed, I disapparated away... I spent the night laying entire cities to waste with my magic... Bogota. Gone. Medellin. Gone. Cali. Gone. All of the ten most populated cities were destroyed as an example, and when I was done, I returned to base. "Welcome back!" Bitencourt said excitedly. I raised an eyebrow in his direction. "Your actions have resulted in Panama and Costa Rica defecting to our side, and have enabled us to legally sieze control of Colombia in the No-Maj side. My country will gain a direct and legal path to Panama in the form of a near straight line to it. Venezuela will absorb part of Colombia and take up that fragment of territory on that side. Peru and Ecuador will grow on the non-magical side as well. Thank you! Our alliance has benefited us greatly!" "Congratulations, and you're welcome." I said in reply. "Well, I'm sure you're tired and wish to see your family. You're free to go, and can count on our support in the future." Bitencourt said, and Abreu nodded in agreement. "Thank you," I said, before activating my international Portkey. After returning home and waiting for my family to awake, I was finally able to spend some time with them, and shag my girlfriends a couple times. "So, how has James progress under your training?" I asked my grandparents. "He has progressed well. He can use the most basic form of Occlumency and has picked up the family battle-magic fairly quickly. We taught him those Auror level spells, and that battle-magic should help him greatly and he could teach it to allies to give them an advantage." I nodded, that was the reason he was being taught it, in addition to family magic. "He has picked up Battle Transfiguration and Charm usage for battle quite well and seems enjoy what he's learning. In time it will be reflexive for him to use..." "I'm sensing a but..." "He's getting arrogant. He still loses to us, but he can sense his own progress and realizes that he has few equals for his age." Charlus said. "I guess I'll just have to humble him then." I said in reply. "How is his power growth going?" "He needs around forty-percent power growth to become a Grand Sorcerer, though he isn't being challenged in terms of magical power drain. He's well suited for the training he's being given and by September he should have made much better progress, and Alexander has already agreed to continue his Transfiguration training in his spare time. Although, James would have to also do his other school work in addition to that." Dorea replied. "Well, barring Voldy using power rituals, James should catch up in terms of power and that will enable him to fight on more equal footing. Do you think the focused training will help in the skill disparity?" "Of course!" They replied in unison. In hindsight, that was a rather stupid question. My family entered moments later; this of course included Nysa and Fleur. "Good morning!" I said. "Mornin," James said sleepily. "Our grandparents were just bragging about your improvement, little bro." "Really?!" He asked excitedly, quickly waking up. "Yup. We should duel later." "No!" James exclaimed, with an undertone of fear. "I'm not at full strength! You'll be fine!" I responded, causing my grandfather, Charlus, to snort. "You're still one of the most powerful wizards in the world, Harry. Even at fifty percent power you still are." He said, with an amused smile. He knew that I just wanted to duel my little brother. "I'm not sure how you're even standing, let alone be awake in your current state." Grandfather added, much to my families concern. "I routinely expelled over fifty-percent of power as part of my training. My body and magic can easily handle that, and I recover faster than most." "You didn't do that dark ritual did you?" Dorea asked, in visible concern. "No! Of course not! It's costs are far too high. I am planning on using a grey ritual to increase my recovery rate by thrice, when it's around thirty percent though." I said, causing my grandparents to become visibly awed by my plans. I would recover at a disturbing rate and that would make me even more formidable. "So... what will be your summer project?" Mom asked. "Mainly studying, training, and I'll wipe out the Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest. I need to find out who all is serving Dumbledore and Voldemort, and any of their strategic aims. All I know so far is that they are trying to ally or get the Giants to become neutral, and that they are recruiting and protecting the prophecy." I said, and my family nodded in agreement. "I really want to know what the prophecy says." James said petulantly. Our parents told us about it shortly after Voldy's return, I feigned surprise, but James wanted to hear it. "If Mom and Dad are okay with it, then we can retrieve it." I said, in slight annoyance. Hearing it wouldn't change anything, but he was obsessed with hearing it. We might as well just get it over with, so that he could move on. "That's fine, it's well over due." Dad said, causing James to smile gratefully. "What if Voldemort or Dumbledore get Giants on their side?" Mom asked in concern. "If Voldemort gets them, they die. If Dumbles gets them, he gets exposed and the Giants will be wiped out." I replied. "I might need to look into the giant issue anyway, they should have decided which side to support by now." "Regain your full strength first, Harry," Grandfather advised. "Oh, I will. I would do that due to paranoia, anyway." "Good," He replied. September 4th, 1995. I had spent the last month planning, training, studying, and upgrading the wards of all properties to their peak strength. I also wiped out the Acromantula and took their venom, and other parts and placed it under stasis. I still had a decent bit of work to do on the wards, but that would have to wait until I returned to Britain. James had continued making excellent progress, but was nowhere near the needed level. We retrieved the prophecy and replaced it with a false one so that Dumbledore and Voldemort would continue to waste resources trying to protect and acquire it respectively. I was pleased when Sturgis Podmore was captured trying to break into the Department of Mysteries. Sadly, I couldn't have him interrogated, but I was able to drain the desired knowledge from his mind and confirm several suspicions and theories about the Orders work; including membership lists. I was most displeased to discover that Nymphadora was a servant of my families enemy. I Imperiused a muggle thug to kill Arabella Figg in retaliation, and ordered him to kill himself afterward. The mission was a resounding success. Just like this mission would be... I climbed over the hill and looked downward towards where the Giants lived...and saw nothing. I was too late, they had already moved them! Plan B then: track Hagrid with my tracking spells. I quickly cast the spell and a string of magic was illuminated, and I used my ritual enhanced speed to follow the trail. I found Hagrid and a smaller, but pure Giant several minutes later. I drew the Elder Wand and and sent two massively over-powered stunners at the pure giant and followed up with restraint spells aimed at its arms and legs. I smirked as it fell onto the ground and targeted Hagrid next. The idiot drew his wand and I launched a lightning curse at him. I telekinetically knocked his wand from his hand and summoned it to me. I barraged him with over-powered stunners and knocked him out with the tenth. I reinforced the restraints on the Giant and restrained Hagrid just as well. I finished knocking out the Giant, and then I prepped them for harvest and transport. I un-stored the vials and other containers. I had a Giant to harvest... Their blood, skin and bone could be used in a ritual to grant the performer strength and durability on par with the original Giant. It wasn't as good as some of the other rituals, but very few could contain Giants long enough to sacrifice them. I finished harvesting the giant hours later and turned my attention to a devastated looking Hagrid. "Well, half-giant, you're lucky. I need an undead servant for my family." I said, before gathering my power for my spell. I blasted him with my conversion spell, which I vastly over-powered to compensate for his half-giant nature. I calmly watched the color leave his skin, and his eyes glazed over as he died... I decided that I would provide him with weapons when we returned to Britain. I'd give him weapons that benefited from his immense strength and endurance and return his wand, and make sure that he knew plenty of devastating spells. If I ever needed warriors and didn't care for my reputation then I would use him on the front lines. He would be damn near undefeatable and kill a lot of my enemies, and he would retain his abilities from his life making him very hard to injure. I destroyed the evidence of my mutilation of the giant with Fiendfyre, and had my Hagrid Wight enter a stasis casket that I had on hand. I shrunk it, and Portkeyed away. I arrived back home several minutes later. "How'd it go?" Charlus asked. "Whoever they allied with moved them already. I collected Rubeus Hagrid as a Wight though, and harvested some ritual ingredients from a Giant with him." "The half-giant? What use is he?" Dorea asked skeptically. "Greater than human strength, endurance, and magical resistance. He's skilled with a crossbow, physical combat, and has great magical power. He'll serve his purpose as a dangerous minion once he's outfitted in magical weaponry." I replied. "So his diverse skill set and abilities were the reason..." "Yes. Are my parents home? I've been forgetting to ask father about something. I have two of three hallows and would like to try something." I said, causing grandfathers eyes to light up. "James is in his office! Let's go!" He said, gesturing wildly before walking out of the room. Grandmother and I followed, both of us were greatly amused. We entered Dads office a minute later, and saw Mom, Dad, and Grandfather waiting impatiently. "So, your grandfather tells me you want to try re-activating the Peverell Lordship." Dad said, looking almost as eager as grandfather, and amusing Mom and Grandmother. "Yes, but it will most likely activate under my control and House Potter will lose the cloak. You have to reunite the three Hallows and bind them to the Lord-to-be, and the Wand and Stone already are." Dad looked confused, so I continued. "The two eldest Peverell brothers suffered some difficulties. Antioch was murdered and had the Elder Wand stolen from him. Cadmus died, but only after witnessing his daughter marry into the worthless Gaunt family and deciding that they were unworthy of wielding the Peverell family magic, so he and Ignotus met and they both agreed that whoever united the three Hallows and was of Peverell blood may claim the Lordship. Through a lot of cunning and strategy; I have two of the three Hallows." "Okay... How do you bind them to you?" Mom asked. "Seven drops of blood and an incantation." I replied. "Alright, so it's safe then." Dad said. "Of course." "Then you can claim the Lordship," Dad said, before retrieving the Cloak. Grandfather whispered something to him. "I, Lord Potter, give you the Cloak of Invisibility." I took it with a smile and sat it down on a table, and withdrew a ritual knife. I pricked the tip of my thumb with the tip and dripped seven drops of blood onto the cloak, before stopping the blood flow and healing it. I calmly uttered an incantation in Ancient Greek and caused the cloak to briefly glow. I pulled the cloak onto myself; leaving my head exposed, and drew the Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone. "I swear upon my life and magic that Peverell blood courses through my veins, and that I am the true master of the three Hallows!" A glow enveloped me and I felt a new weight appear on my hand. I felt a rush of power, and then examined my new ring and checked myself for changes. The Hallows were gone! I focused on the Elder wand; desparately trying to summon it to my hand, and it appeared. "Congratulations, Lord Peverell!" Grandfather said with a smile. "Congratulations, Master of Death!" He added in a proud tone, shocking my Dad. "I've wanted to witness someone ascend to those titles for my entire life, but my brother and father dismissed them as myth. I wish I could laugh in their faces!" I thought that sounded like a good idea, so I tried summoning Henry and Fleamont Potter's shades. They appeared moments later, and everyone looked shocked; including the shades. "Now you can gloat." "Father, brother, meet your great grandson-slash-grand-nephew; the Lord Peverell and Master of Death. I was right, and you were both idiots and blights upon our bloodlines. Harry has already surpassed and defeated Dumbledore thrice and claimed his House as spoils. He has greater power than Dumbledore, Grindelwald, and both of you and Voldemort combined. I want you to return to hell knowing that the Potter family is Grey!" Grandfather said, before nodding to me. I released them and watched them disappear. "Is Harry really that powerful?" Dad asked. "Of course. Dumbledore, Father, and Voldemort are only Grand Sorcerers, and Fleamont was merely Sorcerer. He has the potential to surpass Merlin and Morgana! I know that is a dream of his, and he could actually achieve it. The previously mentioned magical's only represent one small part of the magical population, James. Dumbledore and Voldemort aren't omnipotent gods, but merely very powerful within Britain and nowhere near the strongest in the world." "How did you get so strong so fast?" Mom asked in slight awe. "Hard work since the age of three," I said, omitting what part of it was hard. My mother didn't need to know the specifics. I was hard. I worked up a sweat. That equaled hard work in my mind. "I'll be working my powers harder in the upcoming months. I finally have some time to commit to intense training." December 4th, 1995. I had worked myself harder than ever since September... I used reality manipulation to take my physical and mental capabilities beyond the human level, and then I pushed my skills in that forbidden art even further. I could now do things seen only in muggle cartoons; some of which bordered on god-like powers. I finished the warding on all the properties belonging to my family and myself, and all of this incredibly taxing work allowed me to advance to a tier-six Archmage rank. I was up to 8.10 percent faster recovery, I hadn't checked it in a while. I realized that I was far to accustom to Sex Rituals and the large power gains they afforded me, the sad part was that I couldn't afford to stop until I reached my goal. My alliances had remained stable and I hadn't had to kill in months. I was informed that the Death Eaters had tried bullying the Grey families, and I offered to place them all under the Fidelius Charm; the entire faction and their families and their friends. This act of kindness would hopefully tax my magical power more and allow it to grow. Sadly, most of them opted to meet and discuss it, but they also said they would coordinate ahead of time. I didn't know what there was to talk about. I offered them safety and even offered to strengthen their wards to keep my allies happy. I supposed that was why I was invited to Greengrass Manor. "Ah, Hadrian, welcome," Alexander said, entering the room followed by his family. "Thank you, Lord Greengrass," I said politely in return. "Well, I know you're busy working on projects; as am I, so I'll get right to the point. The Grey faction has agreed to let you protect them and improve their wards, but we could have said that in a letter... I'd like to negotiate an arrangement like you and Cort Delacour have, but with Daphne in mind. You would provide House Greengrass with heirs and seal the alliance by taking the position as consort to Daphne; the future Lady Greengrass." Alexander said. I used my Occlumency to remain detached and prevent myself from becoming angry. The old man was trying to offer his grand-daughter. "And is Daphne agreeable to this, and doing so of her own free will?" I asked, looking directly at her. I didn't dare try to invade her mind in her own home, that wouldn't end well. Daphne and her family looked impressed that I was thinking about her well-being. "I am." Daphne replied, with a slight blush that quickly vanished. Aww! She wanted me! How cute! "Are any Death Eater spawn harassing you at Hogwarts?" I asked, and the look on her face confirmed it. "I'll want their names later. Are you aware that apart from providing you with heirs, I won't be able to fulfill the other duties of a consort? I'll have several wives and a lot of duties to attend too, that's not even counting continuing my education. I'm not trying to be rude, but I feel you should know this in advance. You might even want to wait for love." "As you have guessed the junior Death Eaters have been verbally insistent that I marry them, they are all emboldened by Voldemorts return and want my families wealth on their side. They have been given a lot of detention due to their harassment, but that hasn't stopped them." Daphne explained, causing me to look at her grandfather. "It will be handled, if need be they will be expelled, obliviated, and have their magic bound." Alexander said. "Good. Daphne, if you're okay with the terms, then I'll discuss it with my other ladies and if they're okay with it; then I'll sign the contract." Daphne nodded in understanding. "Now... As for Astoria..." Alexander said. "Are you still looking for a Lady Slytherin?" When he asked that, I had to fight the urge to curse him. Authors Note (VERY IMPORTANT): Induco caelum necnon terra simul - Invented by Gullible of the DarkLordPotter fansite. The Wight conversion was inspired by the abilities of Sliske from the MMORPG Runescape. Now, as for what Laurie24 asked me when she reviewed Chapter twenty and what I said in reply. You will find the Deathly Hallows and Master of Death details below: 'The Elder Wand-' Can only be won from someone of Peverell blood, by killing that person. Simply disarming/defeating will result in a disloyal wand that cannot even cast spells. Peverell's can derive more benefits from it, a much greater power boost and a mental link with it. When someone tries using IT against it's Peverell blooded master, they lose some of their magic to the Peverell descendant. Wand makes a Peverell damn near invincible. Cannot harm a Peverell of superior power. Slowly stores magic from previous users, but not Peverell's. Can only be damaged or destroyed by a Peverell, any other attempting to do so will lose even more power to it's master. Can be summoned to the holder's hand, from an unknown storage place, by the master of the wand. Can absorb ambient magic from the environment and help master recover faster, or enhance their magical power to a theoretically infinite degree. 'Resurrection Stone-' Can summon tangible ghosts, shades, and wraiths; though, only by the Lord Peverell/The Master of Death. Can even summon people they had no relationship with, and learn from them. 'True Cloak of Invisibility-' Can be bound to a Lord Peverell and his bloodline, when bound no harmful magic will harm the user; unless the user wishes it too. Wearing the cloak makes you undying, but you can age. Needs to be cleansed of foreign enchantments to attain greater powers: true invisibility to all things. Even conceals magic of user, their age, and can shield against thieves downfall. 'Master of Death-' Only dies when they desire, Hallows are bound and merged with them. The Wand greatly augments and improves cast spells, even more than the actual wand. User can defuse the wand from them self temporarily, but when disarmed it re-merges and they can re-absorb it at will. The Cloak grants invisibility to an infinite degree, but only as much as needed or desired. It also acts as the ultimate shield, no magic may harm them if they wish it to be so. The Stone allows the holder to recall anyone desired as a shade, and even learn from them. Can separate from the Hallows and allow the cycle to continue, but only of free will and can not be coerced in anyway whatsoever.